The new cultivar was discovered as a chance, single stem mutation in a commercial nursery in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands. The inventor, Ruud Scheffers, a citizen of The Netherlands, discovered the new variety as a single stem mutation occurring on plants of the patented commercial variety, Dracaena fragrans ‘Lemon Surprise’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,654. The new variety was discovered during the Spring of 2002 by the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘2004027J’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial nursery in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, during the Summer of 2002. The inventor has tested reproduction of the new variety extensively for the purposes of stability. Many generations have been reproduced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.